ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Water Hazard
Water Hazard is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an Orishan from an unknown planet in the Andromeda galaxy. Appearance Water Hazard appears as a red, mollusk-like alien. His eyes are green, and his mouth does not move when he speaks. Behind his legs and on the top of his arms, are small spikes that are grey. On his shoulders and legs, there are black spots. On his hands there are port holes, which he uses to shoot water. Water Hazard has 4 fingers with claws on them and on each one of his feet, there is a grey spike. His lower torso is grey, with two spikes on the side of them. When Water Hazard first appeared, his voice sounded exactly like Bivalvan's. However, in his second appearance, his voice is deeper. According to Dwayne McDuffie, the reason for this is that at first Water Hazard was supposed to be a clone of Bivalvan, but later changed to help differ him from Bivalvan. In Omniverse, Water Hazard now has 4 slitted eyes, he now has eyes on his chest with crab-like features on his stomach. His hood looks a lot rougher than before, and he now has what appear to be barnacles on his shoulders, arms, legs and hands (where he shoots the water). He also has three spikes on the back of his legs and seems to have cracks on his arms and shoulders. His fingers are sharper. His voice is similar to his voice in Ultimate Alien, but sounds like that of an underwater human. He wears the Ultimatrix/Omnitrix symbol on his chest. Powers and Abilities Water Hazard has an armored exoskeleton which protects his body from damage, including radiation. Ultimate Aggregor once commented that this exoskeleton makes Water Hazard completely invulnerable, although this has been confirmed to be not true. He also has enhanced strength as shown in The More Things Change when he threw Buglizard into a nearby wall. He also has retractable visor hidden within his hood. Water Hazard can absorb moisture, including from the air, through the portholes in his hands. He can also launch pressurized water blasts from these same holes. In Too Hot To Handle, Water Hazard's water is aqua green in color, but later in Hero Time, it is blue. Alien of the Month claims that Water Hazard blasts hot water. In Cosmic Destruction, Water Hazard could generate a water tornado, briefly levitating while launching water blasts, and he wielded a water-whip to destroy enemies. In the online game Ben 10: Game Creator, he was able to create a bubble shield to protect himself from lasers. In the online Cartoon Network game, Omniverse Collection, Water Hazard shoots blobs of water in an upward tilted angle, instead of just spraying it. Weaknesses Although Water Hazard's armored exoskeleton allows him to feel little to no physical pain, he seems to be vulnerable to energy attacks. History Ultimate Alien *In Fame, **Water Hazard's DNA was sampled and put in the Codon Stream by sampling Bivalvan's DNA. *Water Hazard first appeared in Too Hot To Handle, **Water Hazard pretended to be Bivalvan to convince P'andor to go home, but failed and was defeated by P'andor. *In Hero Time, **Water Hazard defeated Overlord by blasting his super-heated armor with water making it brittle and absorbing the water back into himself sucking away the energy. *In Revenge of the Swarm, **Water Hazard confronted some Victor clones, but they escaped. *In Double or Nothing, **Water Hazard defeated the Methanosian Actor, Swamps. *In Night of the Living Nightmare, **Water Hazard was seen at the end of the episode confronting Albedo. Omniverse *Water Hazard returned in The More Things Change: Part 2, **where he battled Buglizard with the help of Rook but failed. *In Hot Stretch, **Water Hazard was used to cool off Ester and her friends. *In Tummy Trouble, **Water Hazard was used to spray Attea off the Proto-TRUK. *In The Frogs Of War: Part 1, **Water Hazard was used to battle the Incurseans. *In Return to Forever, **Water Hazard tried to break out of a force field, but was reverted by the Forever Knights' DNA scanner. *In The Ultimate Heist, **Water Hazard was used to stop Negative Goop from getting the Polymorphic Crystal. *In For a Few Brains More, **Water Hazard defeated Ultimate Panuncian. *In Bengeance is Mine, **Water Hazard fought off Sir Morton and the Forever Knights, but broke a pipe and eventually ruined Pakmar's shop. Appearances Online Games *Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Game Creator *Ben 10 Omniverse: Game Creator *Ben 10 Omniverse: Collection Mobile Games *Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Xenodrome Video Games Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction *Water Hazard is a playable alien in Cosmic Destruction. Toys Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien 4 inch Alien Collection Water Hazard *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien 10 cm DNA Alien Heroes Water Hazard *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien # inch Mini Figure Water Hazard *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien 4 inch Gold Water Hazard *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien 4 inch Water Hazard with mini alien *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien 4 inch Haywire Collection Water Hazard *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien 4 inch Deluxe Water Hazard *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Ben to Water Hazard and Spidermonkey to Ultimate Spidermonkey *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Classic Diamondhead, Water Hazard, Humungousaur Defender, Big Chill Ben 10: Omniverse *4" Water Hazard Naming and Translations Trivia *Each of Ben's Andromeda alien forms control a basic element. As the name suggests, this form commands water. *Water Hazard is the first Andromeda alien form Ben scanned and used. **His species is also the first species scanned by the Ultimatrix ***Despite being first used in ''Too Hot To Handle, Water Hazard wasn't named until Hero Time. *Water Hazard is the Alien Of The Month in January 2012. *In the mobile game, Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Xenodrome, his name was misspelled "Waterhazard". *In Cosmic Destruction, if one looks closely enough, it can be seen that his mouth can open, as he opens it while firing his water cannon, and it opens and shuts when he is idle. See Also */Gallery/ *Bivalvan - DNA source Category:Aliens Category:Andromeda Galaxy Aliens Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Cosmic Destruction Aliens Category:Males Category:Male Heroes Category:Male Aliens Category:Highly Durable Aliens Category:Ultimate Alien Aliens